playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Shepard
'BIOGRAPHY' Commander Shepard is an spacer Both of he parents were in the Alliance military. Your childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting . with the Alliance military whened great physical torments and psychological stresses when a mission Shepard was on went horribly wrong. Commander Shepard was the first human to join the Spectres, and stopped the first ever Reaper, Sovereign. Throughout Commander Shepard's career and life the Commander had one goal in mind: to stop the Reapers. Fighting impossible odds, stopping the creation of a new Reaper, and activating the Crucible Commander Shepard defeated the Reaper by sacrificing himself when others would seek to control the Reapers. Becoming a legend nobody knows what had become of Commander Shepard. Many rumors theorize what had happened to him, and some even claim that he is still alive.... 'ARCADE' Opening Commander Shepard before having destroyed the Reaper invasion is on the Normandy with his crew patroling the Universe scouting for any signs of Reaper activity. Getting reports from a drone they had sent out the crew reads the charts seeing a source of power that is overwhelming. Believing it might be the edge that they need to defeat the Reapers the Normandy lands on the nearby planet and drops off Comander Shepard. Rival - '''Hawke '''Reason '-' Commander Shepard is walking around when he encounters Hawke alone. Commander Shepard seeing Hawke's eyes glowing believes him to be a husk or indoctrinated. Taking the chance to shoot Commander Shepard takes his shot but it is blocked by Hawke's swift reflexes. Hawke's eyes stop glowing and Commander Shepard stares at him surprised and apologizes informing him that he thought he was a husk and explains that he would be better off dead if he were. Taking Shepard's comment as offensive and a threat Hawke removes his sword and readies to fight Shepard to show him who is better off dead. Connection - '''Both Mass Effect and Dragon Age are created by Bioware. While Mass Effect takes place in the future and focuses around technology Dragon Age focuses around steel and magic. Both Protagonists are able to be created in any way that the player wishes, and both can be either male or female. In both series the protagonist work alongside different species in order to destroy a great threat (In DAO its the Archdemon and Mass Effect the Reapers). Both series involve an evil that turns the other races into their minions (In Dragon Age they are turned into Darkspawn, while in Mass Effect they are indoctrinated). Both games revolve around a system of morals and allows the player to choose what those morales are. Both are squad based games where as DA has a 4 member squad ME has a 3 member squad. Lastly, both protagonists can either die or survive at the end of their story depending on the choices the player has made. '''Ending Commander Shepard returns to the Normandy and upon so is asked by the crew what had happened. Shepard replies that he ran into some interesting enemies some the odd thing is that they were not all evil. Though the power had attracted so many evil presences, Shepard informs them that he has obtained it, and with it will be able to end the Reaper threat once and for all. 'GAMEPLAY' Commander Shepard is the perfect mix of close up fighting and ranged tactics. Having a large array of powers at his disposal combined with his vast amount of weapons Commander Shepard is truly a terrifying foe to be reckoned with. (Square Moves) Soldier Omni-Blade '-' Commander Shepard uses his Omni-Tool to turn it into an Omni-Blade and impales his foes upon it. (Soldier Melee Attack) Omni-Blade Barrage - ' Commander Shepard repeatedly strikes his foe with the Omni-Blade where he impales his foes multiple times with it. '''Sentinel Omni-Blade - ' or Commander Shepard dashes forwards his Omni-Blades extending and slashes his foes stunning his foes leaving them open to subsequent attacks. (Sentinel Melee Attack) 'Infiltrator Omni-Blade -' Commander Shepard slashes upwards with his forked Omni-Blade striking the foe and adding an electrical effect on them stunning them in mid-air above Commander Shepard. (Infiltrator Melee Attack) 'Engineer Omni-Blade - ' Commander Shepard ducks and his mni-Tool emitts a gase that when he strikes his foe with the Omni-Blade the spark ignites and explosion. (Engineer Melee Attack) (Triangle Moves) 'Acolyte - ' Commander Shepard pulls out the Acolyte and shoots a bouncing grenade like projectile that explodes and stuns nearby foes. 'N7 Valiant - ' or - Commander Shepard pulls out his Valiant and snipes foes from across the map. 'M-9 Tempest - ' Commander Shepard pulls out his Tempest and fires a swift burst into the air covering a half interrupting nearby foes above him. 'Reeger Carbine -' Commander Shepard pulls out the Reeger Carbine and shoots at his foes feet knocking them down on the ground. Reeger Carbine Blitz - Commander Shepard pulls out the Reeger Carbine and fires swift shots at the foes feet knocking them down on the ground. (Circle Moves) 'Singularity -' - Commander Shepard uses Singularity creating a dark sphere that draws foes towards it instead of towards Commander Shepard. (Adept Biotic Power). 'Biotic Charge - ' or Commander Shepard charges towards his foe knocking them onto their backsides leaving them helpless to further attacks. Commander Shepard is invulnerable during this attack. (Vanguard Biotic Power). 'Combat Drone -' Commander Shepard releases a Combat Drone that floats around in the air shooting foes briefly interrupting them. (Engineer Tech Power). 'Tactical Cloak -' Commander Shepard uses Tactical Cloak and turns invisible for a few seconds. (Infiltrator Tech Power). (Throws) 'Throw - ' or Commander Shepard uses Throw to pick up a nearby foe and launch them away from him. 'Lift and Sticky Grenade- ' - Commander Shepard uses a Lift Grenade to launch his foe into the air where he then sticks them with a Sticky Grenade that blows them up even higher. 'Overload - ' Commander Shepard uses Overload on his foe stunning then and knocking them down. (Super Moves) 'Shockwave '(Level 1) '- '''Commander Shepard uses a long range Shockwave attack that kills all foes in its path. '''Sentry Turret '(Level 2) '- '''Commander Shepard uses a Sentry Turret that fires upon foes killing them while Commander Shepard can kill them with a few hits. '''Indoctrination '(Level 3) '''- '''All foes walk around weak with glowing skin and eyes as Commander Shepard attacks them with his Omni-Tool Blade with and shoots foes using the Carnifex with having unlimited shots with it. '''Taunt Tech Armor - 'Commander Shepard uses Tech Armor and then it disappears. '''Nova -' Commander Shepard uses Nova and his shields explode. '''Reload - Commander Shepard reloads his Assault Rifle as it glows red using incendiary ammo. You've been Indoctrinated - Commander Shepard points forward and states "You've become indoctrinated!" 'INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros Shepard to Normandy '- '''Commander Shepard holds his hand up to his ear and talks to the Normandy. '''N7 Hero' '- '''Commander Shepard rolls onto the stage and looks around pointing his assault rifle everywhere. '''Soldier' '-' Commander Shepard shoots a few shotgun shells. Cloak Shepard - Commander Shepard appears from his cloak. Winning Screen If Adep't is selected '- '''Commander Shepard has a glowing blue aura and uses push. If '''Incinerate is selected '- '''Commander Shepard uses Incinerate and causes a small explosion. If '''Cerberus' is selected '- '''Commander Shepard holds his pistol at his side and asks "Are you working for Cerberus?" If '''Indoctrinated' is selected''' -''' Commander Shepard's skin and eyes glow dark blue. Losing Screen If Adept 'is selected '-''' Commander Shepard tries to glow blue but fails and pants heavily. If '''Incinerate is selected''' -''' Commander Shepard's hand glows red as he punches the ground scorching it. If Cerberus is selected '-' Commander Shepard has the scars from the facial surgery at the beginning of ME2 as he scowls. If Indoctrinated is selected '- '''Commander Shepard's eyes and skin glows dark blue as he grabs his head in pain and kneels. '''Victory Theme' 'COSTUME (For both Male and Femshep)' |-|FemShep= |-|MaleShep= N7 Armor Commander Shepard's default appearance. -White Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is white. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. Blood Dragon Armor Commander Shepard wears the Blood Dragon armor -Black Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is black. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. Cerberus Armor Commander Shepard wears a standard Cerberus armor -Black Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is black. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. Heavy Collosus Armor Commander Shepard wears a Heavy Collusus armor -White Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is white. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. Terminus Assault Armor Commander Shepard wears a Terminus Assault armor -White Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is white. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. Reckoner Knight Armor Commander Shepard wears the Reckoner Knight armor -Black Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is black. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. CAT6 Heavy Armor Commander Shepard wears a CAT6 Heavy armor -Black Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is black. -Blue Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is blue. -Red Armor - Commander Shepard's armor is red. 'MINION(S)' Ashley williams can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Commander Shepard. 'galllery' ' Commander Shepard icon.jpg Mass effect 3 shepard render 4 by emperordarkthunder-d5buqu3.png 471px-N7 Sweatshirt.png Light-human-Spectre.png Wesker Shepard Yoshimitsu.png LEGO-shepard-render-logo.png ' 'TRIVIA' *Commander Shepard. is one of two characters that have different genders in costume select, the other being Hawke *Commander Shepard. is one of two characters that has two different voice actors, the other being Hawke. *Commander Shepard's weapons are focused on the three weapons used by the male versions love interests races in ME3 and follows their classes. Pistol is Quarian, Shotgun is Asari, and Sniper Rifle is Human. Tali'Zora vas Normandy is Quarian Engineer who uses a shotgun, Liara T'Soni is an Asari Biotic who uses a pistol, and Ashley Williams is a human soldier who used a sniper rifle. *Commander Shepard's attack is the same name as his rivals, Hawke. *Comander Shepard is the second character to be able to change his gender at will, the other being his rival Hawke. Category:Character Ideas Category:Mass effect Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters